evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Church of the Holy Way
The Church of the Holy Way is the main church of the haunted North American town of Silent Hill and its local religious cult known as The Order. It is the church building explored in SIlent Hill: Homecoming. It is first seen while exploring the streets of Central Silent Hill, although its doors are locked. It is finally entered following the Otherworld Penitentiary transformation and the defeat of Asphyxia. Although no actual Order members appear within the Church, various symbols, texts and references to the cult are present throughout the entire building. Design Externally and internally, the Church of the Holy Way itself is built much like a Gothic cathedral, most likely to present the structure with a less menacing air. Outside, above the main entrance, is a set of air raid sirens. Whether these function to warn about shifts between worlds or if they just serve as a nod to the movie SIlent Hill which is based on the SIlent Hill videogame series, is unknown. Within the Main Hall of the church rests a large pipe organ with the Halo of the Sun inset in the floor before it. A baptismal font, a room containing 3 confessional booths and pews, as well as a collapsed hallway can be found when exploring the West Wing. In the East Wing, one encounters a large statue of a robed figure, a trio of paintings and a hallway leading to a large stained-glass window situated above the pipe organ in the Main Hall. Behind the organ is a passageway leading under the church and into the Order's Lair. Memos Two small memos can be found within the Church of the Holy Way. :Excerpt from a Hymn :Where shall my wondering soul begin? How shall we all to heaven aspire? :Excerpt from a Psalm :Blessed is the man who does not tread the path of the wicked, or stand in the way of sinners, or sit in the seat of mockers. Finding Adam Sheperd in the Church Inexplicably, Adam Shepherd can be found in the Church of the Holy Way. First he (or more likely his consciousness) can be identified within a confessional booth, opposite Alex Shepherd. It is there that Alex must choose to forgive him for his past actions or not, a choice that affects the ending of the game. He is subsequently met a second time, after revealing a corridor behind the Church organ. Here he meets his fate after attempting to explain to Alex what has really happened over the years. Trivia *The Church is one of two locations where the game's Bogeyman appears physically, the other being the Grand Hotel. *It is in the Church that the Halo of the Sun is finally seen in its full, original form. *The confessional booth scene is very similar to the scene in Silent Hill 3 where Heather Mason must choose to forgive an unknown speaker. *References to the Silent Hill film include the symbol of The Brethen and their Church building in Silent Hill found on the entrance door, the barbed wire preventing exit, and the interior uncorrupted by the Otherworld exterior. *The stained-glass window above the organ depicts an execution, and the executioner looks similar to the creature Valtiel. This is possibly a foreshadowing of when Adam Shepherd is killed by the Bogeyman. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Possessed Objects Category:Paranormal Category:Magic Category:Eldritch Locations Category:Oppression Category:Execution Category:Torture Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Contradictory